The Darkness Within
by Rogue Darth Skywalker
Summary: The world around him faded. The harsh red light of the volcanic planet and smell of soot and ash cleared, replaced by the soft lights of the Coruscant skyline and the sweet perfume his wife wore. He was frozen, unable to move as confusion set in. He didn't know where he was or how he got here. But his hands were wrapped tightly around the delicate neck of his heavily pregnant wife.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm really excited about this idea! I'm going through it and expanding on some of the ideas I have for it. This was probably one of the weirdest ideas that came to me in a dream that I've ever had but it just has so much potential I'd be foolish to just dismiss it. I still have no idea where I'm going to go with this but I figured it's best to get something written up than have it get lost amongst the other ideas in my head. Let me know what you think! And if you have any ideas, feel free to PM them to me! With any luck that might help get the ideas flowing.**

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

Chapter 1

Anger. Hate. Rage… he could feel the power coursing through him, raw and untamed like the volcanoes beneath the platform, he as though he could do anything! Make things the way he wanted them to be! Stop anyone who got in his way! And right now, the person in his way was Padme. She'd betrayed him! Brought the man who would sentence him to die! All the while begging him to run away with her, proclaiming her love for him. Any other time before this night, he would have believed her. He would have bent to her will and fell to his knees begging for forgiveness. But not now, not anymore. Anakin Skywalker was not in control anymore. Darth Vader had all the power. And with it, he would crush anyone who stood in his way, even his wife.

"Liar!" He shouted, turning his attention to the top of the ramp of her star skiff. Padme started to back away, "You were with him! You brought him here to kill me!" For once her voice failed her. Unable to find words to counter his accusation, and too slow to react, she was unable to stop him as he raised his hand towards her and started to squeeze. Her eyes widened in shock at realizing what he was doing. The Force obeyed him as he focused on her neck, constricting tightly around it as he willed.

Padme was silent as she choked in front of him, her eyes begging him to let her go, but he wouldn't! _"Anakin!"_ His face contorted, hearing Padme's voice in his head. _"Anakin please!"_ Her voice shouted without her even opening her mouth to speak. He ignored the plea. It wouldn't change anything. Her betrayal was unforgivable. _"Wake up!"_ He shook his head as he tightened his grip. He could hear her gasp for breath and watched as tears started to trail down her face. Anakin hissed as a painful sensation tore into the flesh of his left arm, _"Anakin, please wake up!"_ He tried to block out the voice, but it was persistent. _"Anakin!"_

The scream was louder than any of the others that came before. The volcanoes roared and the platform shook violently before the ground beneath him gave way and the world around him faded. The harsh red light of the volcanic planet and smell of sulfur cleared, replaced by the soft glow of the Coruscant skyline and the sweet perfume his wife wore. He was frozen, unable to move, and his vision a blur as confusion set in. He didn't know where he was or how he got here. He could feel a light trickle on his arm and a stinging persistent pain. Slowly his eyes sought out the source and saw red. Eight streaks of blood trailed from his bicep to his forearm and towards his hands which were wrapped tightly around the delicate neck of his heavily pregnant wife.

What has he done? Faster than he'd ever moved before, Anakin stumbled from the bed, tripping over the covers and landing on the floor with a loud thud, but it was still not far enough away. He crawled towards the farthest wall in the room where pressed his back against the wall and let the unyielding terror ripple through his entire body. He could hear Padme as she gasped and coughed as she regained her breath on the bed. What has he done? What has he done? Padme, his angel, his wife… the baby— their _child_! Part of him longed to crawl to the bedside table where his lightsaber was stored and slice off his hands for what he had done. But a more logical, yet still impractical part of him wanted to run and put as much distance from her as possible. He could go back to the front, take the 501st to hunt down Grievous where there was no possible way for him to bring any more harm to her.

In his peripheral vision, he could see Padme move on the bed. Her breath came out in sharp pants as she shifted slowly to bring herself to the edge of the bed and stand up. Being as pregnant as she is, even the simplest tasks proved difficult and earlier in the evening he had been more than happy to wait on her hand and foot to ease the discomfort in any way. She'd been annoyed by his "pampering" and thought he was treating her more like an invalid. But as he'd missed most of her pregnancy, she had allowed it seeing how happy it had made him.

But now he couldn't even bring himself to look at her.

"Anakin," Her voice called to him and he trembled as tears welled in his eyes.

"I'm sorry," He muttered, "I-I'm so sorry… My love…. My angel…" He strained to get the words out past the tears as he shook. With a sharp groan, he tucked his head into his chest, gripping his hair tightly and pulling on the thick locks until it hurt.

"Ani…" Slowly, she came to kneel in front of him just out of arms reach. "Anakin…" Her hand started to reach for his knee but he roughly jerked it away.

"Don't," He said, "I don't…" He didn't want to hurt her again.

Padme's hand dropped to the floor to help steady herself. "Please look at me," She said. He didn't want to. " _Please_ ," She pleaded. "I have to see your eyes."

"The baby," He demanded, "Are you— are you and the baby alright?" He asked, his eyes clenched tightly shut, terrified that she'd say no.

"I'm fine— we're fine," She said. Her answer did nothing to calm him. How could she know they were both fine? How long had he… he could have broken one of her bones, his actions might have caused some long-term developmental problem for their child, their child could be dead! He could see her lightly place her hand over her engorged belly where their child was. "Anakin, your eyes, _please_."

Slowly, he lifted his head and he was forced to look at the harm he had done to the one person he loved more than life itself. His breath caught in his throat seeing the trails left by the tears he'd caused. Her eyes were bloodshot and bloated and he could still see the fear lingering in how she stared at him. Her neck was already showing discoloration, taking on a darker pigment than her natural porcelain skin. And horrified shudder rippled through his back, unable to stand to look at her. "Why?" He asked, wondering why she hasn't run away from him yet, as anyone rightfully would.

"Ani, when you were…" She swallowed hard, unable to even say what he had done and eventually opted to omit the details they both knew and were too horrified to recount. "When it happened, your eyes were yellow."

Chapter 2


	2. Chapter 2

**To be completely honest I am just as in the dark about what is going on as all of you. I have a very, very VERY vague idea that I'm basically writing as I go. So really, anything can happen! I'm hoping that once the plot develops a bit more the chapters will be longer but we'll see.**

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

Chapter 2

He couldn't believe what she told him. In his head, he kept screaming at himself. _Wake up! Wake up!_ None of this could be real. Anakin knew that he sometimes had trouble controlling his anger. He knew that there had been times where he would just snap and impulsively act in anger. But that didn't inherently mean he was using the Dark Side— at least not to the extent that would change the color of his eyes. Nothing about what has just happened made sense.

He could feel Padme's eyes still on him even after he looked away from her. "Anakin…" He could hear her but his mind was spinning too much to respond. "Anakin," She tried again, speaking louder. He shifted his gaze from the window to her, still unable to physically move. "What happened?" She asked.

His mouth opened and he struggled to find words. "I-I don't know…"

"Try," She urged, kneeling directly in front of him. "Try," She repeated, her hand hesitantly reached out to try and touch him and this time he didn't pull back. Her delicate fingers touched his knee, trying to be reassuring but he could sense there was still a palpable fear in her. "What do you remember?"

Anakin shook his head. "Nothing," He hissed. "I can't remember _anything_!" His eyes squeezed shut as he tried to go back to the dream. But he couldn't. Whatever had been in his head before was gone or it was locked away somewhere he couldn't reach.

"Was it a vision?" She asked, "You've never had a vision that powerful."

"I don't know," He groaned, "I don't know." Anakin took one deep trembling breath as he tried to focus on bringing the dream out. He could see… darkness. A red haze. Distorted words screamed at him but he couldn't make any of the words out nor recognize the voices. He tried to go deeper, pressing up as close as he could to it but to no avail but he kept on trying.

Heat blazed towards him, he felt as though his skin was burning. The clash of lightsabers echoed even as the roar of some great force shook him. He could feel something. But then everything went black. The blackest black fell over him, smothering him like a blanket. It felt as though he were floating in a void and all the air in his lungs had been sucked out. He was dying. But he wasn't. His name echoed in the blackness in a loud wail as space seemed to close in all around him until it swallowed him up.

Blue eyes shot open as a gasping breath filled him. He was laying down on the floor. His breath ragged, and his pulse racing. Sweat dripped down his forehead, trailing along his temple. Padme was leaning over him, tears in her eyes as her hands shaking as touched his chest, his arms, and his face.

"Oh gods, Anakin! What is happening?" He could sense her fear but it wasn't a fear _of_ him but rather a fear _for_ him.

"Wh-what?"

"You fell over," She said, "You started shaking uncontrollably… you stopped breathing," Her fingers pushed his hair back off of his forehead as she let out a breath. "I don't understand any of this…"

Slowly Anakin pushed himself up. His body ached and the burning sensation he had felt earlier was still there, not nearly as intense but still enough that he noticed it. His back once again pressed to the wall, he let out a pained groan, "Neither do I," He said. Anakin may not have been the most studious during his Jedi training, but there was no way he wouldn't have come across something like this at some point in his studies and he certainly would remember if he had.

Padme leaned back against the wall beside him, a small distance between them as she closed her eyes. She was tired. He knew she got little sleep as it was because of the baby keeping her up. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. Things were supposed to be peaceful. They should be curling up together in bed, his hand on her belly feeling the faint kick of their child as she moves around. They should be talking about baby names, planning the baby's room, blissfully waiting for their baby to be born. But instead, they were on the floor wide awake as the very beginning of the first rays of sunshine just barely kissed the horizon.

"Do… do you think Obi-Wan can help us?" Padme asked. She stared at him, her eyes red and glistening from all the tears she shed.

He gave a small shrug, "I don't know… If I tell him about us he'll probably report me to the council."

"He won't," She argued,

"He will."

"Regardless, can he help you with the visions?"

 _No._ Obi-Wan wouldn't even let him go to his mother when he dreamed of her suffering. He never saw his dreams as anything but that: dreams and in the end, his dreams had been right and his mother died because he couldn't save her. How could he possibly be of any help now when he isn't even conscious of his own actions anymore?

"We can't handle this on our own," Padme said, her voice holding the same edge she used in the Senate. There was no room for compromise. With great effort, she somehow managed to get to her feet. "I'm going to contact Obi-Wan," She said.

"What? Now?" Anakin quickly jumped to his feet and followed his wife towards the vanity where her deep blue robe was folded over the back of the chair.

Wrapping the garment around her, she tied the sash at the front. "Yes now," She said. "I know you. I know that if you say you'll tell him today, you'll put it off until tomorrow. And then the next day, and the day after that…" Padme shook her head, "Whatever is happening can't be put off." She didn't wait to hear him argue as she grabbed her comm and defended down to the veranda.

Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi arrived within the hour.


	3. Chapter 3

**The story is slowly coming together and while chapters are a bit on the short side for now, I am certain they will get longer once we get into the meat of the whole thing. Please review! It helps me figure this thing out faster!**

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

Chapter 3

To say his former master looked disappointed would be an understatement. The older Jedi's normally pristine robes were disheveled with the collar loose and the tabards hanging uneven, and his hair was unkempt with chunks standing up in places that looked like he tried to pat them down but to no avail. Anakin couldn't say he and Padme looked any better. Still in their sleep clothes, Padme had pulled her deep blue robe tight around her body, her fingers fiddling with the collar, trying and failing to hide the dark imprints on her neck. Obi-Wan didn't miss it. The way he scrutinized them reminded him all too much of the disapproving looks he had been on the receiving end of when he was still a Padawan. instinctively, Anakin bowed his head, his fingers playing with the hem of his outer tunic that he had thrown on when Obi-Wan arrived.

The silence in the receiving room of the apartment felt wrong. Where Padme normally took the initiative to find solutions to problems, she was oddly silent and made no move to take control of the situation. See-Threepio had brought refreshments for the three of them and placed the glasses on the glass table between them. No one made a move to take one and condensation had started to form, slowly dampening the glasses and dripping slowly to form rings on the table. Perhaps the problem was that no one knew where to start. But Anakin knew where it was going to lead. Why? How could he put his hands on her? Desperately he grappled to find an answer that would not come.

"How long?" Obi-Wan asked, finally initiating the conversation they would all rather not have, his eyes focused directly on Anakin who shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"Three years," Padme said, "Since Geonosis."

His master's eyes narrowed at the senator, "I told you—"

"—I know," She cut him off, "I couldn't do it."

"I can see that," He said, raising his brows and nodding his head towards her abdomen. "Did either of you even think—"

"—We knew the risks, Obi-Wan," Padme said, her eyes now narrowed at the Jedi. "That's not the reason I asked you here." Her eyes glanced towards her husband but he didn't raise his gaze to meet hers.

Obi-Wan leaned forward until his right elbow rested on his thigh, "You know I care for the both of you deeply, but I am not a mediator for domestic squabbles," He said. "I don't know what could have possibly happened to set this off but—"

"—You don't understand!" Padme said, her voice raised as she tried to find the right way to explain what has happened. "Anakin would _never_ hurt me but… something is wrong."

The look in Obi-Wan's eyes slowly shifted to one of genuine fascination and worry as Padme started to explain what had happened. His hand raised to his bearded chin, stroking it in the habit he had when he was deep in thought. And once the retelling was finished, and Padme sat silently beside him, wringing her hands as she waited for the Jedi's reaction. He could sense her worry but only just barely. Her mind was more guarded than it normally was.

Obi-Wan lifted his gaze to meet them, "This is most unusual," He said, "Such… _manipulation_ is clearly rooted in the Dark Side of the Force. And with Dooku dead, it could only mean that either the Sith Master is behind it, or he has another apprentice we need to worry about."

"That can't be possible," Anakin said, "We haven't faced anyone else besides Dooku in months."

"You're right," He said. "No one has seen Ventress in months… though I doubt she is strong enough to manipulate someone to this extent, I'll look into her whereabouts."

Padme pulled her robe tighter around her midsection, "And if it's not her?"

The Jedi Master leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees and folding his hands in front of him. "Let's hope it is," He said. "Because if it is the Sith Lord we've been looking for, them perhaps Dooku wasn't lying about his master having control in the Senate." Obi-Wan dropped his gaze away from them and reached for the glass of refreshment and taking a long drink. "In the meantime, perhaps until we come to a better understanding, you should stay at the Temple, Anakin."

"No," He said, with a shake of his head. "If the Council finds out—"

"They won't," Obi-Wan looked between the two of them, "They won't learn about your relationship. Not from me at least. But I do think you need to prepare yourselves for the possibility it could get out."

Padme nodded her head, "I've been preparing for it for months now," She said, her hand rubbing gentle circles to where her child grew. "While this isn't exactly the circumstance I was prepared for, the few people in my staff who do know have been briefed on how to handle it."

With nothing left to say, Obi-Wan left them to get dressed while he waited in the sitting room. Despite the new situation that has arisen, there was still a war to be won and the Jedi had an important role to perform so long as the fighting continued.

Anakin rubbed a towel to his hair as he left the refresher, steam wafting from the doorway. He wasn't looking forward to spending his nights at the Temple again. Since they had been married the only reason he ever slept in the Temple was if she was off-world or the few times they had gotten into fights and needed time apart. He didn't hate the Temple. He just preferred sleeping next to his wife at night. It brought a sense of comfort that had long been absent in his life and after spending months away with the uncertainty of war, simply being her presence helped to ease the pain and sleep easy if only for a short time.

Padme sat at her vanity, her hair pulled back as she carefully applied concealer to the bruises on her neck. "I think it's a good thing for you to stay at the Temple for a while," She said, watching his reflection in the mirror. "Obi-Wan can help you there, and hopefully it will be resolved before the baby is born." She gave him an uneasy smile, "I'm going to need your help a lot once he is born."

"We see each other so little as it is," He sighed. "I already missed so much…" He threw his wet towels in the hamper as he pulled on undergarments and his pants.

"I know," She said sadly, "But you _know_ this is the way things have to be."

He closed the distance between them, crouching next to where she sat and resting his flesh hand on her protruding belly. He didn't miss how she tensed when he stood next to her nor the little jump when he touched her. "You're afraid of me," He said. "Aren't you?"

Her eyes were closed as she shook her head. "I don't want to be," She said, her voice barely above a whisper. "I _know_ this wasn't you but… it had your face." She pulled his hand away from her body as she stood and paced to the window before turning back to him. "I do love you, Ani," She said, "I just… I need this to be over before…"

 _Before I see you again._ He knew how she wanted to finish her sentence. It was Clovis all over again. Except this time he didn't know to even begin resolving it. After they returned to Coruscant after the ordeal, they had spent hours working through their issues. His anger, her feelings about their marriage, what they wanted, and how they were going to get there. It had been difficult and many hurtful things had been exchanged when the conversation heated up. But they resolved it. Made plans for the end of the war and promises that things would never escalate to that level again. But this time was different. Words weren't going to do anything to fix this and the actions he needed to take were just as elusive as the dreams that seemed to trigger the whole thing.

Anakin dressed slower than he normally would, sparing Padme a glance every once in a while. He was afraid. What if this was the last time he would see her? What if this was the last time he would be allowed this close to her? He hoped it wasn't. But the uncertainty made his head spin.


	4. Chapter 4

**Still building things up slowly but I'm hoping it's still full of suspense and not getting predictable. Either way I'm having a lot of fun writing it! Let me know what you guys think!**

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

Chapter 4

Anakin's room in the Jedi Temple looked more like a storage room than a bedroom. Crates of junk parts were cluttered in stacks in all corners of the room. The workbench against the window still had the last project he had started sitting on top with a fine layer of dust covering the rough welded metal. Even after being in the room for more than two hours he had done little more than pacing the length of the room. He sat atop the crates next to his small collection of models for a while but his thoughts were too chaotic for him to sit still. Normally when he had trouble focusing little mechanical projects would help ground him, help him look at his problems in the simple and logical arrangement of the parts of a droid or a speeder. But that wasn't going to help him this time.

He hoped Obi-Wan would come back soon. Almost immediately after they arrived, the Jedi Master had been called for a Council meeting and right after that, the briefing on the Outer Rim was scheduled to happen. It would probably be a few more hours before he came back. And until then it seemed he was stuck in the vicious circle of questions and replaying the previous night over and over in his head. He thought about how the Sith Lord could possibly be in the Senate. There were already several senators he knew even his wife was wary of, could they be a part of this? He thought about Padme. What if this never ended? What if this had corrupted him irrevocably?

Perhaps it was best Obi-Wan had taken his lightsaber from him. Not just because they both feared what he would do to someone else, but also for what he might do to himself. The thought crossed his mind once or twice. Padme and their child would be safer without him. If the Sith Lord was corrupting him, then they were in danger. If he was gone, they would be safe. She wouldn't have to worry about him anymore, she would take their son or daughter to Naboo and raise them in the secluded safety of the lake house. And if they did need help, Obi-Wan could probably help. Safe. Protected. Far from the corruption in the Senate and the influence of the Jedi and the Sith. Yes, perhaps it was better to end it all instead of fighting an impossible battle…

Anakin shook his head, his balance wavered as he slumped against a storage crate. No, he couldn't think like that. He _wanted_ to be a father. He _wanted_ to live a peaceful life _with_ his family. He and Padme _wanted_ to have a large family. In late night whispers, they had talked about raising four or five children. They talked about growing old together. They talked about the end of the war and how it would be the start of all their dreams becoming reality. And he was a large part of those dreams. If he died, he would never know if he had a son or a daughter. He would miss holding their child in his arms, miss their first words, first steps, miss teaching them about mechanics, the Force. He'd miss tucking them in at night, telling them stories, protecting them from nightmares, holding them as they cried and bringing them comfort. He'd miss everything and leave Padme to go through it all alone. How selfish would that be?

He pinched his eyes shut as he took one deep breath as he tried to rein in his thoughts. There was time to figure it all out. The Archives should have something that can help. They just need to start looking. Obi-Wan can help him. He _has_ to help him. His mouth opened in a yawn as he sat on the ground leaning against the crates. He was tired. Being up half the night in a constant worry was exhausting. He wanted to sleep, but he didn't know what would happen if he fell asleep. Anakin sighed as he slumped to the ground, pressing his back to the crates and let his eyes fall shut. Perhaps the Force could help him.

Meditation was not his strongest area, but he had to do something other than letting his thoughts go out of control. Breathing in deep, he tried to let his thoughts dissipate, clearing his head as best he could, focusing on the Force. Only the Force. Part of him was tempted to search for whatever was connecting him to the Sith but he remembered the panicked look on Padme's face. Looking for answers that way was dangerous and so he resisted the lure. All around him he could feel the life of every being in the temple. He could see the light and purity coming from the younglings training in the courtyard. He could feel the Force as it flowed through the healers in the medical ward. But he could also feel darkness. The darkness in himself that felt stronger than it ever had before. It called to him. He could feel it pull at him. Anakin centered himself between the light and the darkness, seeking balance. Just as he had been taught years ago. But it wasn't working. The darkness was creeping closer. He couldn't hold it back. He had to run. Run!

His head bashed against the crate behind him, a hand firmly gripping his shoulder to keep him upright. Obi-Wan was saying something but he couldn't understand. His vision was blurred and his ears were ringing as if he had been blown high into the sky by a grenade. Sweat drenched the collar of his tunic and the ends of his hair at his neck. Anakin breathed hard as he struggled to get his bearings. What happened? Had he made things worse? What exactly was happening? Nothing made sense. And Obi-Wan seemed to share the sentiment. The worried expression on his face, the way he could feel his Force Signature searching his, he knew something was off.

"What were you doing?" Obi-Wan asked, his grip on his shoulder still firm as if afraid he could topple at any moment.

"I was meditating," He said. "I was trying to stay away. I wanted to avoid it…"

"It found you though, didn't it?"

Anakin nodded. His head lolled back against the crates, "I've never felt anything like this before," He said. "It's like… It feels like it's hunting me. There were times I have touched the Dark Side, and I know those are stains I'll never be free of but… it feels like they aren't even a part of me anymore."

The Jedi Master's eyes narrowed as he knelt beside his friend. "It's drawing power from something," He said, "Or someone."

"But how?"

He shook his head, "I don't know. But we'll figure this out. I promise." Obi-Wan helped him to stand and helped him over to his bed, letting him sit on the edge. He retreated into the refresher and brought him back a glass of water and a clean towel. Anakin drank greedily as he wiped the sweat from his brow. "I don't imagine you're well enough to head over to the Senate yet, are you?"

Anakin's head perked up, "Padme—"

"The Chancellor," Obi-Wan said, "He wants to see you about something."

"What for?"

His arms crossed over his chest as he gave a disapproving shrug, "He wouldn't say. He only said he requests your presence and for you to come alone."

Far from the first time Palpatine had asked to see him but never before had such a request sent a chill down his spine. "I don't think I should," He said. "After this… I'm not sure I'm safe to be around."

Obi-Wan sighed, "I tried to tell him you were occupied with Jedi business. He was rather insistent."

His eyes closed as he hung his head. Something was wrong. He could feel something was wrong. Was Palpatine in danger? The Chancellor trusted him like no other Jedi. If he was concerned that something was happening, something that put him in danger, he would tell him. "I guess I should visit the Chancellor then," He said, slowly getting to his feet. His head felt heavy and his balance wavered when he tried to move too fast, but he pushed through it.

"I don't like this, Anakin," The Jedi Master protested. "I know you're concerned for your friend, but you need to think about yourself."

Anakin shook his head, "You think I don't know that?" He growled. "More and more I'm starting to think Dooku was right and that the Sith Lord is in the Senate. If that's the case than not just Palpatine is in danger but so is Padme," He ran the towel over his face once again before straightening his tabards. "The Sith want me. Maybe if I go there, I'll feel something."

"Anakin—"

"And I can at least warn Palpatine that some senators might not be what he thinks. I won't say anything about the Sith, but at least he'll know then."

Obi-Wan shook his head, "No, Anakin. This is not a good idea," He said. "Contact the Chancellor, tell him you're busy. Then we'll head to the Archives and start looking—"

"—You can start without me," He said, "I'll meet you in the Archives when I'm done." Obi-Wan held his hand up to protest but Anakin cut him off, "And if it gets too much, I'll contact you and leave."

The answer did little to please his friend but, he knew that there was nothing he could do to stop him short of cuffing him to the bed and placing guards at his door. With a heavy sigh, he shook his head, "Fine," He said. "But I'm telling Padme you'll be there. If anything happens then at least one of you will contact me."

* * *

 **Hoe don't do it! Next chapter Palpatine shows up!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Some days it is just easier to get several weeks worth of ideas written down. This seems to be one of those days for me! Chapter may be short but it's getting closer to where it needs to be!**

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

Chapter 5

"Anakin!" Palpatine rose from his opulent office chair when the senate guards parted to let the young Jedi in.

"Excellency," He gave a low bow in respect as the Chancellor came to stand before him.

At a wave of the hand, the senate guards left them alone in the office. "I do apologize for pulling you away from your responsibilities," Palpatine said, "Master Kenobi told me you were in the middle of an important investigation."

"Yes, Chancellor," Anakin said.

Palpatine's lips curled as he tilted his head suspiciously, "Is it anything I should be worried about?"

He gave a shrug as he folded his hands in the sleeves of his cloak. "I can't give specifics."

"Jedi business. I understand."

"I can give you a warning though," He said. "I worry some in the Senate may be conspiring against the Republic."

Palpatine sighed as the two of them walked towards the large windows behind the desk. "So the Jedi are noticing it too, then," He said. "Anakin I have been a politician for almost my entire life. Never before have I ever seen a government so close to collapse. And at the hands of beings I once considered friends, no less."

His eyes narrowed, "What do you mean?" He asked.

He gave a shrug and turned to face the window fully, "I've noticed things these past few months. Oddities that I am troubled by. I know you and Padme are good friends. But I fear she and her allies have been working against the war effort."

"Padme would never—"

"If you told me that two months ago, I would have believed you," The Chancellor said. "But these days there have been rumors. Secret meetings, allocation of funds…" He gave a shrug as he waved off his words, "I'm sorry. My boy, I don't mean to burden you with all of this. I didn't ask you here to listen to the musings of an old man." He smiled and placed his hand on the Jedi's arm turning them to walk along the curved wall of the office.

Anakin wanted to press Palpatine on what he meant. Padme never talked much about politics with him. And now armed with the knowledge and the possible threats lurking in the Senate… what was his wife caught up in?

"I need your help, son," Palpatine said, his eyes alit with worry. "As I have said, things have been rather odd here in the Senate. With all that has happened, more and more I feel a sense of uncertainty in who to trust," He said. "I trust you, my boy. And I need your particular talents," He smiled as he squeezed Anakin's arm tightly, "I know it may be asking much and such a request is far below what I know you to be capable of but… I'd like you to stand by my side during my meetings. The Force allows you to read people's intents, correct?" Anakin nodded, "I need to know the sincerity behind my senator's requests. I need to know if there is any possibility they may not be how they present themselves as." Palpatine's head bowed as he took a breath, "Were we to be at a time of peace, I would step down," He said, "But shifts in power would only weaken an already weak system. And until this war ends or until the day I fail to draw breath, I must find a way to persevere."

The pain the older man felt rippled in the Force. He was desperate and tired. But Anakin knew he had his own problems to face. "I am honored by your consideration," He said. "But I must refuse. I'm sure the council could assign you a Padawan to—"

"A Padawan I do not know, and one who may not be completely honest with me."

Anakin sighed, "Then what about Obi-Wan?" He asked, "I trust him—"

"Master Kenobi has other responsibilities to both the Republic and the Jedi Council. I couldn't ask him to do such a thing knowing everything else he must do." Palpatine sighed, "I know it asks much of your time, I know it is a burden and I hate to leave it on your shoulders… but if you would help me, it may help me root out corruption and bring this war to a swift end." He smiled as he patted him on the shoulder with all the affection a father might give his son, "I will give you time to ponder it, my boy. Please let me know when you make a decision."

* * *

Senators passed him silently as they walked almost leisurely past him towards their various duties. To think that any one of them could be traitors, to know that Padme worked in such close proximity to them worried him more than it ever had before. His wife was no stranger to danger and had come face to face with two Sith Lords in her time. And yet knowing the influence this mysterious Sith seemed to hold not just in the Senate but also apparently over him, what else could this creature do? Were they manipulating Padme to get her involved with traitors? Were they trying to find a way to quietly eliminate both her and him as threats to their plans? How was he going to stop them and protect his family?

With a sigh, Anakin pinched the bridge of his nose. None of this was helping. Perhaps Obi-Wan had been lucky and found something in the Archives. He should go and meet up with him sooner rather than later and help, but he couldn't just yet, not until he saw Padme, not until he warned her about what the Chancellor had told him.

The walk to her office was almost routine for him. During the war any opportunity to visit his wife be it a casual visit, or official Jedi business he leaped at the chance even if it meant just sitting in the chair opposite her. Simply being in her presence was breathtaking. The small secret smiles she would give him when she could, the determined concentrated furrow of her brow, the way she would bite her lip in thought as she worked on speeches and bills, and even the nervous way she paced before an important meeting. He loves it all— he simply loves her. Though unlike his other visits, this one was marred by what had happened the previous night.

The door to the office opened at his approach. Padme sat behind her desk, her focus completely absorbed by whatever she was typing on the terminal. Threepio stood beside her, a small pile of data pads in his hands. "Master Ani," The droid greeted, pulling his wife from her work and alerting her to his presence.

"Anakin!" Padme moved to rise from her seat, her body moving slowly but he held a hand up, not wanting her to strain herself for him. Instead of taking one of the seats in front of her desk, he walked around the side of the desk and leaned his hip against the hard surface. "Obi-Wan said you might stop by," She said, "Is everything alright?"

He gave a shrug, "I'm not sure," He said. "But I'm worried about you."

"About me?"

"The Chancellor told me about your dealings," He said, cutting to the chase. "With everything going on, are you sure it's wise to take such risks?"

She raised an elegant brow at him, "Risk?" She asked, "He said fighting for a return to diplomacy is a risk?"

"When you might be dealing with Separatist traitors, yes."

"Traitors? Anakin, the senators I am working with want the war to end," She said. "We want the war to end peacefully and with the assurance that once it is over the powers in the constitution are restored!" Padme forced herself out of her seat and gripped his arm tightly, "I know things are difficult now," she said, "But politics is my arena. I need you to trust that I am capable to do my job and am loyal to the Republic and to you."

Slowly his hand rose to her cheek, but let his hand drop when she pulled away, "I do trust you," He said, his voice dropping to a whisper, "But if there is a Sith here if they do have power in the Senate… If they're able to… control me. I'm afraid they may do the same to you. You're more than a little well known."

The corner of her lip curled slightly, "I know," She said. "But right now I think I can handle it. And if I can't, we know Obi-Wan will help." Her hand squeezed his forearm tightly, "I have a meeting soon," She said, "You should go and see if Obi-Wan has found anything."

Anakin hesitated where he stood, trying in vain to find another reason to stay longer. But he could tell she wanted him to leave and it ripped at his heart. His head bowed as he stood back to his full height, "We'll figure this out, Angel," He promised. "I love you."

"I love you too," She returned, slowly easing herself back in her seat before returning to work as the door closed behind him as he left.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi all! So sorry for the SUPER long delay... I fell out of this story for a bit and had quite a few real life things that took priority. I'm hopeful that I can resume a more regular update schedule but I can't make any promises. Either way, enjoy this chapter.**

 **Happy reading!**

* * *

Chapter 6

The Jedi Archives were considered a crown jewel of knowledge. The home of thousands upon thousands of written works many written even before the the time of the Old Republic. There were some who criticized the Jedi for hoarding the knowledge and keeping it to themselves but most Jedi believed it is necessary to keep some knowledge secret. Anakin didn't care much for the debate. The fact that he had access to so much knowledge after living a life where access was so limited, it was a blessing he intended to use to its fullest. True, he always did prefer the more physical aspects of his training, but few could deny he was a studious student when he put his mind to it. It hadn't taken long to locate Obi-Wan in the Archives. Sitting at one of the terminals with piles of data cards on either side of him, his head hunched over the console. He hadn't been gone long and yet waves of frustration seemed to roll off of his former master.

"Find anything useful?" Anakin asked as he waved his hand, calling a nearby chair over with the Force.

Obi-Wan groaned and shook his head, "Not yet," He said, stretching his shoulders and leaning back in his chair, "Much of the information we have is either incomplete or written in an obscure riddle." He paused as he regarded his former Padawan. He could sense the conflict in him, and the tired look in his eyes. "What did the Chancellor want?"

"He knows there are traitors in the Senate," He said. "Any one of them could be the Sith… and he wants my help to figure out who to trust both in the Senate and… and on the Council."

Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes, "Is that truly a wise decision?" He asked.

Anakin scoffed, "Of course not. I have enough on my plate as it is."

"But?" He coaxed. "It was tempting?" He had an idea of what he was going to say. Even as a child, there had been times when the Council's decisions had vexed him, and the the longer the war went on, the more frustrated he seemed to get with how they were running things. It was a subject they rarely ever talked about, mostly because of Obi-Wan's seat on the Council putting him in an awkward place to discuss such things, but regardless he always did try to understand why he felt the way he did.

Anakin let out a sigh, "Yes," He answered. "Ever since I got here, I've felt like I have to prove that I belong here. That I can be trusted—"

"We do trust you, Anakin. Why would you think otherwise?" Anakin shook his head and let out a yawn as he rolled his shoulders. He was exhausted, and the fear of what will happen when he falls asleep was daunting for both of them. Obi-Wan frowned as he turned back to the console he was working at. " _Tie your enemy's life to your own. Then, like a rock, cast yourself over the edge. Drown them. Let the dark swallow them. Only then can they be reborn in your image_."

"Bad poetry?" Anakin asked, his brow raised as he folded his hand under his chin.

"A translation from an ancient text. It was recovered from a Sith Temple centuries ago, though no one is sure what it means. Qui-Gon thought it might be a prophecy, but as this is the only text that was recovered, he wasn't sure what it was prophesying. Thinking about it now, I'm not sure he was right." Obi-Wan said, his hand reaching out to re-read part of the text, mouthing the words slowly as a knit formed in his brow. "I think it was a ritual of some sort."

"Do you think that's what's been done to me?"

Obi-Wan shook his head, "I'm not sure…" He said. Very little is known about Sith rituals, the topic having been considered a taboo since the days of the last Sith War. Whatever knowledge they did have were closely guarded secrets that few even on the Jedi Council had access to. The only reason Obi-Wan had found this small piece of information, had simply been because of the excavation notes from an archeological site deep in Wild Space.

"Is there anything on how this thing works?" Anakin asked, peering over at the console to read parts of the report for himself.

"Other than the archeologist's obituary and the redacted news report, there is nothing," He said, pulling up the news report next to the field notes. Unsurprisingly he felt a shift in Anakin's mood as a cold chill went down his spine. The news report went on to say how not even a week after returning from the site, he had gone mad. Colleagues had gone on to say how he acted differently when he returned home. Bursts of violence, lapses in memory… eventually he made a move to try and assassinate key political figures, people who he had no ties to or even an interest in politics. Ultimately it resulted in a violent confrontation between him and authorities that ended in his death.

Anakin was stiff as he read through the report. "Is… is that all because of this ritual?"

"Perhaps," He said. "It could also just be a coincidence, but… that just doesn't seem likely given the timing." He placed a hand on the younger man's shoulders, intent on providing what comfort the gesture could, "We'll figure this out," He promised. "We have a timeline to work with now. And hopefully now we can find a way to stop this and find out who is behind this."

Anakin's head bowed as he stared at his hands folded in his cloak. "What if you're wrong?" He asked. "What if we can't figure it out?"

He didn't want to think about that possibility. Obi-Wan had also found the police report from the archeologist's final standoff. The details of what he had done and the thought that Anakin could do something just as— if not more so— horrific would no doubt lead to a terrible outcome. Instead, Obi-Wan forced himself to remain calm and confident for the sake of his friend. "We'll worry about that if it comes to that. In the meantime, why don't you help me put some of these back? I have an idea on where to find more information." Numbly, Anakin nodded. And despite how tired both of them were, it was imperative that they gather as much information as they can.

* * *

Hours passed slowly as they worked long into the night. Obi-Wan fixated on the one document he had found earlier and drew as much information as he could on the expedition and the artifacts recovered. Anakin tried to help, finding related articles and documents but found the process of research quite taxing. He was already tired and none of the records he found were anything but exceedingly dull and the link to the very small, possibly misleading lead, was thin. The chrono on the wall indicated that it was well past midnight as he made another trip to the stacks to find more information on a broken vase that had been found at the same excavation site. He wasn't too confident of the vase having any real importance, though, Obi-Wan seemed to think that sharing the same marking might be an important lead, he did not share the same opinion.

Doubt had started to work into his mind as he slowly looked for the document. Padme should be in bed by now. At least, he hoped she would be. She needed her rest, now more than ever. But, there had been times during the past three years of war where she would stay up much later than she should to finish a bill she wanted to present, or to take very late calls to far away dignitaries. If he happened to be home, it would often take much persuasion and teasing to convince her to come to bed with him. Anakin wished he was home with her. They saw each other so little as it was, that he would never waste a single night to be with her should the opportunity present itself, an opportunity that current circumstances were taking away from him. He should be home. He should be in bed with his wife, asleep or maybe whispering about baby names and the little family they were building. Anakin groaned as he grabbed the report with a frustrated huff and made his way back to Obi-Wan's desk on the other side of the archives.

His former master often carried himself as if he had been the most perfect student there had ever been. Wise and studious, they were traits that he had struggled to attain under his tutelage. He had envied Obi-Wan for the ease he found researching missions and following written leads to logical and practical actions. But now, Anakin could only feel gratitude for having him in his corner, so much so that despite how tired he was, he put up no fight whenever he was asked to retrieve more documents or even to take a short trip to brew him a hot cup of caff.

The lights in the stacks flickered as he weaved his way back to the main aisle. A chill ran down his spine as it felt as if a weight pressed down on his shoulders. Anakin paused in the stacks and glanced around. No one else was in the archives at this hour besides him and Obi-Wan and there was no reason for the lights to flicker since the temple itself had its own power generators. Anakin pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head. Maybe it was just exhaustion playing tricks on him, but the feeling that something was off persisted. Determined to get back to Obi-Wan, he took a breath and a single step before the lights above flickered once more, this time more rapidly, each light giving off an audible crackling sound before all the lights suddenly went out.

Frozen where he stood, all he could see were shadows. The weight he had felt earlier pressed down harder on him, smothering him as it felt like tightly coiled rope pulled at his limbs, trying to drag him down. "Obi-Wan!" He wanted to shout, but his voice sounded muffled to his ears. He tried again, but somehow his voice sounded as if it were a distant echo. Panic ensued as he tried to move but his boots felt as if they were made of solid carbonite. Something was wrong, and he was powerless to do anything. His mind raced, fighting to free himself from whatever held him, but it was no use. The darkness grew, forcing him down, until he lost the sensation in his legs, his arms, before he lost consciousness.


End file.
